


Quiet Love

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean get their daughter ready for school in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Just imagine dean and seth picking out their daughters outfit and dean trying to do her hair.

The alarm goes off at 6am every week day morning. Dean rolls over with a groan while Seth reaches out and turns it off. Seth sits up and runs a hand through his tangled hair before pulling the blankets off of Dean. Dean whines and scrabbles for them for a moment before giving up and curling into a ball. 

Seth leans over him, kissing his shoulder. “Come on, babe. We need to get Anika up.”

Dean hums, rolling over and tugging Seth down on top of him. “You’re warm.”

Seth laughs, stealing a quick kiss before getting up and pulling Dean with him. “Come on.”

Dean grumbles before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take of business. Seth follows, both of them moving around each other with the ease born of being together for a long time.

They shower together, Seth managing to wash his hair even with Dean pressing against his back, arms around his waist, pressing tiny kisses to his shoulder.

By 6:30, they’re fully awake and clean and they make their way into Anika’s room. Seth heads for the closet while Dean sets about waking their daughter up. She yawns and stretches, blinking up at Dean, who smiles down at her. She holds her arms out to him and he hugs her, lifting her from the bed with ease, setting her on her feet. 

"What do you want for breakfast, princess?" Seth asks from the closet where he’s picking out her outfit for the day. 

"Fruit loops." She says before heading into her bathroom. 

Seth sets out a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with tiny pink hearts on it. He digs out a pair of socks and her bright pink converse and lays the outfit out on the bed. 

She comes out of the bathroom and tugs on Dean’s hand. “Daddy, it’s breakfast time!” 

Dean laughs and picks her up, slinging her over his shoulder while she giggles happily. Seth grins and follows behind them as they go downstairs for breakfast. 

At 7am, they’re back in Anika’s bedroom, Seth helping Anika tie her converse after she zips her jeans.

"What do you wanna do with your hair today, Ani?" Dean asks, picking up her hairbrush from the bathroom counter.

"French braid, please!" She requests, standing in front of Dean as he sits down on her bed. She turns around to face him, kissing him quickly on the cheek before turning back around so he can braid her hair. 

He runs the brush through her hair, carefully getting all the tangles out and then setting about separating out the sections for her braid and then getting on with the braid. His fingers more deftly through her hair and Seth leans against Anika’s desk, watching them with a small smile.

Sometimes it just amazes him how far he and Dean have come over the years. From enemies to friends to lovers to a family. 

He watches, smiling with quiet love and finishes getting their daughter ready for school.


End file.
